Sonic X : The Greater Evil
by tank destoryer
Summary: Master chief John-117 accidentally got transported to other world and he ends up meeting Sonic the hedgehog and his friends. But doctor Eggman and the covenant united to conquer the universe. Sonic and the heroes along with their newest ally must battle new enemies and save the galaxy from destruction. Only the UNSC , Sonic and Master Chief can stop Eggman from ruling the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Crash land.**

**Author's note : Halo 4 and Sonic X crossover**

It was a peaceful and busy night in Station Square . People were minding their own business neither shopping or eating in the streets , walking on the streets , stopping or chattering . Cars , trucks and buses are moving and stopping by the traffic light. It been a month since Sonic the hedgehog came to their world and changed everything. Sonic the hedgehog was the hero of the world and the whole world loved Sonic and his friends. Sonic the hedgehog always foil his arch enemy Eggman's attempts to rule the world even better Sonic and his friends were heroes of planet Earth also celebrities along with his best friend Chris Thorndkye.

This time there was something from outer space that was coming to this world and everything will change violently. Then people on the streets start looking up at the peaceful night then pointing up to the sky where a merge of blue and white energy vortex fired a spear of light into the sky . A large crowd of Station Square citizens gather in the middle of the streets to get a better look. Cars stopped and drivers lean out of their cars to get a closer look at the sky.

A blonde police officer and a fat police officer rushed to the crowd . " What's going on here ? Another Eggman's robot attack?" asked the officer with the mustache .

" Uh no , I think we are looking at a meteor shower and that is pretty new." said the blond police officer pointing to the skies . In the skies of the peaceful night was a white blazed spear of light and pure energy flying smoothly across the city.

" Yeah . This is kind of new ." said the fat officer as he was eating a hamburger in his right hand .

" Wow ! " the crowd gasped

People just stood there amused and surprised by the beauty of the light from the vortex . People may guess it was another a meteor showing off its beauty. But wrong it was an object from another universe transported to another universe. The strange " meteor began to pick up speed then the white blaze of energy changed into a orange fireball then several chucks of the meteor began to separate from the flying meteor.

A chuck sized of a school bus suddenly came blazing towards the crowd of people below . People stood in there froze in shock as their amused expressions quickly wipe off in a spilt second.

Horror spread across the crowd as they realized the debris from the meteor was going to hit them hard . it happen so fast , The crowd quickly disperse as people were running in all direction while looking for cover ; driver abandon their vehicles running like panicking turkeys . Other citizens threw themselves down on the ground covering their heads or ears or others took cover inside the buildings .

The fireball came crashing down to the centre of the street with a loudest thud ; the flaming object of metal pierce though the concrete road. Then there was a complete moment of silences around the street of station square .

The citizens or police officers lying on the ground waiting for the secondary explosion to ignite but it never came. They were starting at a large green chuck of burned , scorched iron and alloy from an unknown metal element as the smoke cleared . The chuck of metal reveal a symbol the people of Station Square had never seen ; a eagle bird with wing spread out and it's talons holding a globe under its talons labeling _**UNSC**_ . Underneath the symbol was a name : **Forward unto Dawn** . People got up from the ground and began to approach the wreckage and others were taking pictures on their phones.

The fat officer laying on his stomach bush off his burger and raced to the wreakage with his parther

" We better call back up now I got a bad feeling about this man." said the thin officer seriously to his stun partner as they observed the symbol in horror while the citizens who were staring at the unknown alien metal in horror or shock. The streets were echoed with police sirens as the crowd of curious citizens grew bigger. Everyone had no idea there was something from outer space was coming to their world.

A news van pulled up from the corner and stop before the doors of the news van open and stepped out Scarlet Garcia , news reporter for SSTV and her cameraman .

" You ready ? " asked her cameraman as he quickly draw his camera while they approach the wreckage of the unknown alien alloy. Garcia ready her microphone as the cameraman played his camera and when Garcia took a look at the wreckage ; she stood with a look surprised and shock holding the microphone in her hands .

I never seen such a meteor before and I think this would help take full credit in my report. wondered Garcia.

" This is Scarlet Garcia live in downtown , moment or minutes ago , witnesses claim to see some kind of meteor came crashing down in the middle of the street. Right now , I am looking at some sort of monstrous material that came from outer space. Doesn't that mean there are outsiders from other part of the galaxy or the Milky Wave ? Or are we alone out there ?"

**Master Chief and Cortina POV **

**Master Chief Petty officer **

**Spartan Super Soldier class 2 **

Darkness was everywhere with a cold feeling

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 could hear his thoughts in his head as he was seal inside cryonic tube while fighting the deep sleep .I been gone for too long , How long I been gone ? Now the covenant , the flood and this . I have to find a way to wake up . I have a feeling something is changing though John

Finally a voice came to his head .

" Chief ! Chief ! I need you ! "

Then the supersoldier's eyes widen as John woke , the supersoldier push the glass hatch and let himself out of the tube. John rushed to the rounded console and active a button reveal blue holographic woman .

" Chief ! We have to get out of here ! Now is the time to get before- " exclaimed Cortona the super soldier's artificially intelligence unit . Suddenly he felt a violent shake from the outside of the ship nearly knocked the Spartan to the ground but then realized the rumbling frozen. " You okay ? " exclaimed Cortana in alarm.

" I am solid fine . Let go ! "

The Spartan grabbed the plug clip containing his AL and locked inside his helmet . The Spartan raced across the room pasting rows of tubes . He approached a pair of metal sealed blast doors and with a grunt , the Spartan kicked the door open only to find a relief of fresh air in his helmet . He found himself staring at a trait mixed with broken trees , flames rocks , and mud about the size of a football field . Turn on his flashlight on his helmet as he forgot how dark the whole area was and it was night time .

John frowned around his surrounding and realized half of the ship was break off and no one knows where the other part went . The ship was 65 feet high , the decks were in a mess of twisted metal and debris of metal and ashes .Switching back to his super soldier mode , the Spartan active his jetpack and launched himself 1 mile away from the crash site then landed on the ground then analyzing the crashsite

" Cortina what is our status ? " asked John as he approached the inside wreckage then moving a large scrapes of thick chucks of metal . Clearing a path of himself and open a pair of blast doors with his armored hands, He came across the lightly damaged motor pool and a small armory of guns and large stash of ammunition and equipment of the UNSC.

" We crashed landed on the unknown planet , UNSC records have no proof of which planet we landed." she reported " I am not getting readings from any active UNSC or Covenant units around but I am getting mostly civilian channels .There is a lack of military broadcast and a huge amount of civilian traffic everywhere. But I am detecting a large civilian presence 30 clicks away"

" We go check that out maybe they got something to get to the UNSC . Cortina ? Do you have a feeling we traveled back in time and I reckon or not we did ." John said to his AL. " Maybe ? " replied the Al

" Well , that will take time to find out where we are ? Cortana , I think we are not in Kansas anymore ."as his military side took over. John said " We find a place to lay low for now , gather as much weapons and equipment and await for the UNSC for a while ."

John scanned the area for hostiles with his flashlight then one thing captured his attention.

There was an operating warthog with a M41 min gun behind the motor pool along with a few working UNSC war machines . John open the gun locker and he found 5 MA5 assault rifles , three shotguns ,a single M739 SAW machine gun, four M392 marksmen rifles, a Spartan laser ,6 BR85HB battle rifles . 2 rocket launders , two pair of submachine guns, 4 M6H handguns , 6 frag grenades , 5 plasma grenades , three plasma caliber rifle, two pair of plasma repeater , three plasma rifles and an energy direct sword.

John equipped the armaments to his utility belt ; He grabbed three frag grenades , two plasma grenades , 4 clips of MA5D assault rifle ammo , six clips of M65 clips and a combat knife along with an energy sword. The Spartan grabbed the M739 machine rifle and strap the gun in his metal back, he pick the MA5 assault rifle and a rocket launder from the armory. Then John strapped two pairs of submachine guns in his hip armor compartment

" There that all the firepower we need Cortana and now we figure out where we are." John said to his AL.

He placed the rocket launder into the Warhog and hoped on into the warhog . The warhog snapped into action as the chief driving the warhog out of the wreckage of the ship into the trail path past the tree lines . John didn't stop for anything as he rode in the warhog , his survival instincts told him to find shelter ; lay low and gather supplies and survive all possibilities. He continued to drive the warhog forward though the forest trait in silence during the night ; Did he and Cortana traveled back in time and landed into Morden day Earth and how was that even possible .

John shut his thoughts away from his head and he found himself driving towards a large city pasting rows of the tree lines across the road , he passed a sign reading **Welcome to** **Station Square** . The supersoldier from the UNSC was on his way to Station Square and there will be a new hero coming to town.  
Our heroes will have a unexpected ally coming to town. Will Sonic and the heroes react in meeting the Spartan Super soldier from the UNSC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : First Contract **

**Author's note : This will be an AU Halo 4 and Sonic X crossover**

**North America : United States of America**

**3 miles to Station Square**

A hulking monster with green armor with a golden visor stepped out of the treeline walk towards a cliff over 3 hundred miles. The morning sun shinned his armor as John-117 stood over the rocky cliff and glanced at a sight of human civilization. he could see a landscape of civilization ; jungles of buildings from apartment buildings to office buildings , highways of cars moving back and forth and ranks of neatly single houses in clustered groups.

" So that city is Station Square." said John to himself " No UNSC forces stationed there , that strange I am only getting multiple civilian transmissions and channels."

John frowned in confusion and held toward the treeline back to the warhog . " Cortana , I think we are back on Earth but this is not the Earth we thought of before. I don't see any military bases around or any UNSC presences around even worse I am in a different world with no chance of getting back home . Here we are at Station Square, a city that I never even heard in UNSC records. We been travel back in the Morden time almost 500 years"

"I never seen Earth that beautiful and free from the Covenant war before . Looks like we are back in the Morden age before humanity developed space traveling technology in 500 years . I don't know if we- "

Cortana sighed deeply as she looked at the inside of the golden visor before sense a large presence in the build in long range sensor . " Well, hold on ! I am picking up incoming vessel on the radar and it heading towards Station Square , 50 kms, ETA 1 hour. It not just any Covenant or UNSC vessel and that vessel doesn't even match any of the UNSC or Covenant database .

The image on his right shows a long ship with two cone shaped thrusters on it's tail and a large looking drill in the front with symbol that has a round face with a mustache.

" This is new but interesting . I got a feeling there will be a hell of a fight down there . These people down there are helpless but they forget about me. Better lock and load " John quickly double check his weapons to make sure they were lock and load.

He jumped back to the warhog as hit the wheel. The warhog grind forward ripping though the ground as he speed towards the city. " Whats our ETA until we get to Station Square before that ship arrivals ? "

" My calculations will be a hour that until you get to the city and the same time that ship will arrival at the city." said Cortana

" Right on schedule Cortana and how long was I out ? " asked John wondering how long he slept on the ship after the events of Halo 3.

" It been four years since you escape the ark." replied Cortana " Mental status ; sane just in case . I hack into the unknown vessel network ; well this is interesting . This ship was built by some person named Dr Eggman."

John frowned again then slammed the brakes with his feet , halting the warhog to a stop . However , both the Spartan and the AL chucked softly .

" Eggman ? That's ….haha.. really shitty but a dumb name for a guy . Why would someone want a name that starts with word Eggman ? " John asked in confusion " That word doesn't even exist ."

* * *

**1 hour before the attack of Station Square**

**Thorndkye Mansion**

It was a sunny morning at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris Thorndyke a twelve boy raced down the living room only to find his best friend Sonic the hedgehog sitting in the coach relaxing. It has been a month after the defeat of Eggman ; Sonic and his friends launched an attack on Eggman's base while the US army and Guardian Units of Nations armed forces launch an surprise attack on Eggman's base . Sonic managed to defeat Eggman , destroyed his base and took two Chaos emeralds.

" Hey Sonic ! " called out Chris as he pull out a yellow cell phone from his pocket and show the phone to his friend. Sonic grunted with an eyebrow raising. " What that Chris ? "

" I got you a cellphone Sonic . This will make things allot easier ." explained Chris " Now you see , we can reach other right away even you are out in a run. We can talk anywhere now ,no sweat Sonic .

" Oh really ? " sighed Sonic with a hint of boredoms in his tone while he picked up the phone with his right hand . Chris winked at Sonic " Be sure to leave it on ." but Sonic frowned at the phone then Amy and Tail from the living room " Chris is time to get going , we have been waiting outside for you." Amy scoffed as the pink hedgehog sighed impatiently along with her friend Tails Miles .

" Where you guys going ? " asked Sonic puzzled

" Now we can go out in public , we are heading to Station Square to go shopping and we spend weeks hunting chaos emeralds and it is time to do some bargaining and I am going to shop until I drop." Then Amy scoffed again " There no point of taking me to the mall because I don't even know most of the time."

Then Amy's eye wide with excitement and she gasped with Joy " We can stay connect all the time."

Sonic raised another eyebrow at Amy and he said " No thanks ,". With a flash, Sonic placed the phone into Amy's hands " I be back in a flash and I see you around. Hey leave a message" Chucked Sonic as he took off run in a blue flash.

" Wait Sonic ! what about your cellphone " yelled Chris but Sonic was gone out of the mansion leaving his stunned friends behind.

Amy , Tails and Chris groaned with disappointment then Tails said " I guess he wants to be left alone." But Amy growled with frustration slamming her feet to the ground several times " Why can't he be alone with me ? "

" Don't worry Amy and Tails , Sonic will come around eventually. Maybe going to the mall and shop around can cheer you about Sonic. Besides what the worse could happen ? " said Chris patting Amy on the shoulders before the three friends headed for the Limo with a waiting housekeeper Ella and their rabbit friend Cream and her pet Chao Cheese . But Chris and his friends or Sonic were unaware there was a new hero coming to town and it will be a hero that will change everyone and Chris's lives even more. The hero will be the spartan super soldier from the UNSC.

**Unknown Space**

A group of 35 purple long curved ships came out of a blue glowing vortex , the fleet of purple ships drifted for a while before the fleet came to a sudden halt expected for a large white warship that position itself in front of the fleet

Inside the CAS assault carrier flag ship , a brute chieftain sniffed the air around him as he stood up from his throne seat holding his gravity hammer in his hands. " What happen ? What is the status of our fleet and our vessel ? " the brute ordered to a small group of brutes and grunts working on the monitor stations . The chieftain frowned at the bridge but the Brute sensed something was not right and he can't not see what was wrong in front of him.

All the Brute leader could remember he and his battle fleet were fleeing from Covenant separatists and UNSC battle groups and ran into a black hole that suck the entire fleet in when the fleet came out of the vortex. They were in the middle of nowhere once to be drifted in a endless sea of stars with no way to get

" Our communications are up running smoothly and our engineers were repairing the hyper drive is damaged . " reported the grunt manning the monitor ." It would take weeks to get the hyper drive and the main engine back to glory." added a brute helmsman.

" Our weaponry systems and shields are down to 90 percent ." reported another Brute helmsmen. " We have not been able to detect any military frequents or vessel communication networks. We had word from the rest of the fleet they were receiving minimal damage and now in the state of repairs. Our ship and the rest of the fleet is now immobilize according to the transmissions from the remaining ships. "

" Very strange indeed , I want full scout groups deployed at once and I want all air units in the space now until we must know how we got lost in the first place ." said the Brute leader calmly before leaving the bridge.

" I want the ship and the fleet to be running in a week." he barked an order to his brute bodyguard. The chieftain marched out of the bridge , walking though the hallway and into his quarter before sit down and mediate his anger and his frustration.

The brute closed his eyes as he sat down in his exotic carpet of wool , ignoring his frustration and metal and dreamed into a vision where he placed the head of master chief in his throne victoriously. But the chieftain had one goal in mind: Find and kill the UNSC's demon ' the Master Chief ".

* * *

**Station Square mall **

Chris , Ella , Amy , Tails , and Cream and Cheese were sitting in a VIP room in a building groaning with disappointment . Their trip to the mall was turned into a disaster ; people were staring at them with interest ever where they go . Even worse , Tails was pulled by a kid who though Tails was a toy , Amy was stalked by hordes of shoppers , At a restaurant the customers were taking picture of Chris and the rest of the group eating and hugging them.

Giving hope to go shopping longer , the group managed to find a room that isolated from the people who were stalking them.

" Oh what a waste. This shopping spree was a trawl." sighed Amy with disappointment.

" Well , people will get use to seeing you and the rest of you guys- " then Chris's eyes wide with shock as his eyes look at a window behind Tails .

" What is it ? "asked Tails with confusion in his tone.

" That ! " cried Chris in shock . The rest of the gang turned and gasped at a large warship hovering in the skies . Ella , Cream , Cheese , Amy and Tails along with Chris pressed their noses against the window staring at Eggman's new battleship in horror and shock. " Its him " growled Tails as he look forward to edge up for a fight

" We got to get out of here now ! " cried Chris as he lead the others out of the room as Chris , Amy , Tails , Ella and Cream and Cheese raced down the walkway pasting panicking civilians . Chris and hsi friends jumped into the elevator that would take to the ground floor.

People on the streets gasped in shock looking up at the strange ship hovering across their city. It was Eggman , a mad doctor with a long and thick mustache with a twisted plot to rule the world and he was back in town for some real payback.

Inside the bridge of the Egg warship was Eggman with his two robot assistances Decoe and Becoe . Eggman snarled with glee as he glanced at the screens filled with Station Square citizens stood still in fear. Then Eggman address to the microphone and his voice boom out loud .

"HAHA ! You losers ,about to learn that you cannot defeat me. I am like a rubber ball ; ever time you tried to slam me down , I keep bouncing back. Since your government attack me and destroy my base. I am going to destroy your city and rebuild my headquarters right here. "Announced Eggman as he pull down a level on the control monitor deploying his robot assault units and dropping them down in the streets of Station Square.

He watched evilly as his robots armed with wreaking balls wreaking havoc on the streets ; some robots were chasing civilians and others were smashing buildings left and right. But Eggman was unaware there was a UNSC supersoldier who was just arriving in Station Square and it would be a new foe that can't be reckon with. It was a foe that cannot be underestimated. Eggman will meet the Spartan for the first time ever.

Suddenly Eggman could hear loud barks of gunfire and explosions above his ship but he can hear it in the bridge however Eggman assure the police was batting the robots .

" Huh ? What the ? That better not be that blasted hedgehog and his little friends." growled Eggman to himself.

While monitoring and directing the attack on the screens of his ship , Eggman's grin turned to shock as he glanced at the nearest screen along with his two Hench bots then Eggman's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the horror on the monitor screens . Eggman saw a figure in green armor armed with an machine gun he had never seen and his gun was splitting fire and lead on his robots .

" What ! No , it can't be Sonic ! Then who is that nutcase tin scrape freak? " roared Eggman in shock . The mad doctor realized his E series robots were not match for the man in armor.

* * *

**Master Chief Pov**

**Pretty Officer Spartan Class 3 commando **

A warthog speed though the streets of Station Square towards a ship hovering over the shopping distract.

John could hear the transmission coming from the ship in his helmet after Cortana analyzed the transmission into his ear. "HAHA ! You losers are about to learn that you cannot defeat me. I am like a rubber ball ; every time you tried to slam me down , I keep bouncing back. Since your government attack me and destroy my base. I am going to destroy your city and rebuild my headquarters right here."

" Not on my watch . That's the Eggman guy ? This is so interesting." The master chief muttered to himself as he squeeze the wheel tighter as the warthog gunned forward . He look up from his helmet to see massive chunks falling from the ship. They were robots and were armed with wreaking ball cranes, John assumed these robots share similar traits with construction vehicles.

" Hostiles incoming ! Watch out for civilians ! Don't let them in the crossfire! "warned the AL in his ear

He wasn't going to let a bunch of robots trying to destroy or kill as many people as they could.

He turned the warthog around into a defensive position . The Spartan hopped into the mini gun turret, ignoring the panicking civilians running though the sideways . John flipped the safety off the gun and placed both thumbs on the trigger.

10 seconds until the assault robots hit the ground.

He rotated the gun turret and he aimed the gating gun at three robots who just land near a group of buildings.

Now ! screamed John inside his mind.

The gating gun roared to life , it unleashed a stream of flaming armor pierce rounds , bullet clips pouring into the road. The first robot was riddled with chunks of bullets and blow into bits of scrap metal and the second robot's sensor head exploded by another burst of cannon fire and the last was ripped in half . Gunfire echoed through the streets , civilians were flinging themselves down to the ground to avoid getting ripped to pieces and stopped screaming before they covered their ears.

" On your left ! " cried Cortana in alarm.

John turned to see another group of robots armed with wreaking ball cranes marching though the streets pushing cars out of their way then charged forward.

Big mistake, the robots were in range of the M26 gating gun . John turned M26 gating gun around then opened fire again with the M26 gating gun and prevents the robots from firing their wreaking balls.

All the five of the E series robots already busted into flames and scrap metal after they were hit with a fierce barrage of tungsten rounds. John glazed at the destruction of the robots left and right on the streets .

John-117 smirked with complete satisfaction inside his golden visor then he glanced around the street looking for casualties . Cars were scattered on the road undamaged , buildings were untouched and there's people were getting up from the ground staring at him in confusion and fear.

"It's clear ! Get out here now ! " he yelled from the gun turret at a group of civilians hiding behind an alley and a couple of park cars.

" I think this section is clear no casualties , I just pick up another wave of these robots heading for the largest civilian center just three click from your position. You better hurry these people are sitting ducks." reported Cortana.

" Okay that will be the mall , these things are too easy to kill .But counts as a warm up Well these things lack armor piecing protection and well that makes the job simpler to do." scoffed John as he hop back into the warthog and speed off leaving the civilians or the police officers staring at the broken bodies of twisted chunks of robot parts wondering what the hell just happen.

**Eggman's war ship **

Eggman , Becoe and Decoe stood there in shock and horror at the screen. They had saw the damage , the carnage and destruction of the attack E series groups inflicted by one man in green armor armed with strange weapons . All 10 of them were destroyed by one man in armor without a starch.

Red veins blurted out of Eggman's forehead and Eggman was completely angry.

"Arrghh ! That thing is ruining everything! But I am not going let some nutcase lunatic in that suit of armor spoiling my plans and get away with it ! I GGGGGRRRR am not letting that freakface getting up on my nerves." roared Eggman

" Uh we do we do ? " asked Decoe enviously.

" We have no idea what we are up against. "protest Becoe

" We going to plan B ! " growled Eggman " Deployed Missile wrist now ! Let see that heap of misery can hand this surprise welcome."

**Station Square Shopping Mall **

" There nowhere to go this whole city going be wreak if this demolition derby keeps up. " cried Tails as the group ( Amy , Tails , Chris , and Ella holding Cream and Cheese) running across the parklot and the maze of cars. People left and right were screaming and running though the park lot.

Chris and Tails could hear loud gunfire , explosions and screams echoed though the city and it was a real terrorist attack at Station Square. Eggman create some kind of a robot that run around and shooting people.

" I wish Sonic kept that cell phone. " added Chris in fear.

" Hey maybe we can get out of here ! " exclaimed Tails with hope , pointing to the limo parked in front of them. But a robot smashed the limo with his wrecking ball destroying their hope of getting out of the city alive.

" Oh boy ." gasped Chris as Ella , Amy and Tails along with a group of civilians cowering in fear behind the rows of cars as a three big yellow E series robots surrounded them armed with their wreaking balls ready to kill.

Suddenly a green looking jeep vehicle with a cannon came flying out of nowhere smashed into one of the robots , the robot went down with a thump with its sensors and engine damaged badly. The animals and the humans flung down to the ground and crawl to the nearest car to hide . Chris peak out from the corner of the car and his eyes widen with shock.

The two yellow robots were catch off guard and turn around to find the source of the attack. Suddenly a figure in green armour with a golden visor up leaped from nowhere and landed on top of the robot smashing some kind of a blue curved sword into the robot's head. He twist the sword and a chunk was ripped out exposing the core . At the same time , the man fired his duel SMGs into the core of the robot. The gang screamed as the roar of the SMGs continued.

The robot shook and fell sideways and the super soldier charged at the last robot who turned and fire his wrecking ball but the super soldier dodge the wrecking ball shot with a twist from his torso , flipped backwards over the wrecking ball carter and the man landed on top of a car in seconds .

He pulled out a strange two barrel rocket launcher from its back and fired two supersonic missiles . Both missiles slammed into the robot and the robot exploded into a fireball of fire and chunks of metal.

The mysterious green supersoldier turned to see a group of civilians rose from their feet staring at him with awe, confusion and fear .

" It's alright , I am not going to hurt you . It over and it's clear ! Get out of here before more of those things come ." John said to the survivors signaling them to leave the parklot.

" Check the area if there are any civilians causalities ." asked John to his Al and he strapped the rocket launcher back on his back . He flipped the warthog back on its wheels after his vehicle had punctured a hole into the E-series robot.

" No causalities John , we are lucky no one was hurt. " said Cortana in his ear . John glanced at the collateral damage around the park lot leading to the mall . Dozens of cars scattered , broken or in pieces , shoppers were fleeing everywhere and others were hiding behind the cars staring at him in confusion and fear.

" Well at least it couldn't get any worse. Good thing I stop this Eggman guy from turning this city into a warzone. There no UNSC forces or MAC cannons around. The fight isn't over." The Spartan turned away from the parklot and pull his MA5D assault rifle and fired blank range into the robot that was just twitching.

Chris and the gang was speechless and horrified, peaking from their hiding spot and they just witness a mysterious and merciless man just took out Eggman's two robots with such brutality . Brutality they had never seen. Chris , Tails, Amy, Ella , Cream and Cheese were staring at a man in mysterious green armor who just saved them from Eggman's robots .

" Oh my god ." gasped Ella placing her hand on her mouth.

" No way ! That is not cool. "gasped Tails

"I am so scared ." said Cream in fear

" What…..a …. Monster . Only Sonic could stop that freak" comment Amy

"What in the world just happen ? What kind of thing is that? " gasped Chris in horror.


End file.
